


Cirque De Youkai

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Magic, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: He was the Ringmaster she was the beautiful archer, but she belonged to their swordsman or so everyone thought.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Circus Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.
> 
> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net and Dokuga accounts.

It was well beyond dark and the night was silent and peaceful. The city's occupants slept peacefully in their beds while a fog drifted through the quiet streets the sound of hooves moving slowly but steady filled the nights. Large horses with black coats but white around their hooves and blue stars on their hinds pulled a large coach. The coach was black with red curtains and gold handles and rims, it's driver wore a long trench coat and top hat. A click of the reigns as the wheels rattled over stones and rocks. Behind the coach were more sets of horses, some chocolate brown with white patches, some grey with black spots, at the very middle were two pure white with blue crescents on their forheads pulling another coach this one with Velvet curtains. A delicate hand moved the curtains aside as a raven haired emerald eye female peeked out.

The horses soon came to stop as they reached a large clearing surrounded by fields just off the edge of the city. The front coach's driver set the reigns down as he stepped to the ground, he tapped on the window, "we've arrived sir."

He stepped back at the sound of the door clicking as a long silver haired male with amber orbs and wearing a black suit with a blue vest stepped out. Black boots ending halfway between his ankle and knee, black top hat and cane. The amber eyed male looked around before speaking, "Miroku begin unloading and get the crew to raise the tents. Inuyasha have Lady Kade set up the spell grid."

"Feh, fine," another silver haired male wearing black pants and shirt similar to the other but with a red vest and red rimmed top hot. Inuyasha walked off towards the coach in the middle of the large parade. He knocked hard on the door, "yo old lady Mr. Bossy wants you set up the spell grid!"

The door opened and the emerald eye raven haired female stepped down hands on her hips, the long flowing dark purple skirt flowing in the breeze with a blue dress jacket. Gold coins were sewn into the edge of the skirt jingling as she stepped down, "Inuyasha that is no way to talk to to Kaede-chan or about Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Feh, whatever wench," Inuyasha grumbled, he looked her over once before glancing at a another raven haired female with dark brown eyes similar to the first female but in a red style Victorian skirt and top. Followed by a short old lady in shrine grabs.

"Don't forget that ye may be his brother but Sesshoumaru-Sama is our ringmaster and leader Inuyasha," Kaede reminded inuyasha yet again, it was the same routine every stop.

"Feh, like I could forget with you old hag and the wenches reminding me," Inyuasha griped but stopped, back at the looks he got from both dark haired females.

"Inuyasha," the emerald eyes female said coolly her eyes narrowing. Inuyasha cringed knowing what was coming, "Sit!" A glowing bead necklace appeared around Inuyasha's neck slamming him into the ground. His top hat falling off revealing twitching dog ears, "My name is Ka-go-me! Not wench!" She stepped over him with a hmph and went off in search of her friend.

Kaede shook her head and headed to set up the spell grid while the dark brown eyes female knelt beside Inuyasha, "are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?!" Inuyasha snapped waiting for the beads spell to wear off. A couple minutes later the spell wore off and he stood brushing himself off, "what the hell is with your cousin Kikyo? She wake up on the wrong side of the coach?"

Kikyo just shrugged smiling slyly as she leaned in and kissed his neck, "she's just pmsing, why don't you stop by my trailer tonight?"

Inuyasha looked to see if Kagome was around before nodding, "we'll see." He picked up his top hat and dusted it off heading to find his bossy sibling.

*********

Kagome walked up to the beast master or more like beast mistress trailer, she knocked, "Sango you there?" The door opened as another darkhaired female with forest eyes dressed in a tight black and red fighting gi. "Hey Sango, are you headed to help with the animals?"

Sango nodded, "how about you join me, the Blaze and Kaze love you." She closed the trailer door walking with Kagome as Kagome laughed. Kaze and Blaze were their twin white tigers that Kagome had found when their crossed the path of another circus. The circus that they were from had been abusing the cubs and after some tears and begging on Kagome's part they convinced Sesshoumaru to purchase the cubs. Now the cubs were the size of full-grown tigers despite only being a year old.

They came to the animal trailers and growling and snarling could be heard from one, some of the young crew were too terrified to open the doors. Sango waved them off, "don't worry we have this, go take care of the others they have to be needing to stretch their legs after this long trip."

The young crew were only too happy as they nearly tripped over their own feet trying to get away. Sango shook her head as she placed her hand on the door, Kagome stepping in front of it. The doors opened to darkness two pairs of glowing eyes growling at them, Blaze had fire red orbs while Kaze had sea blue eyes.

"Blaze! Kaze! Come on boys!" Kagome opened her arms laughing softly. Both tigers hopped out knocking her to the ground making her cry out as she tried to squirm out from under two purring rumbling couple hundred pound tigers.

*******************

Sesshoumaru walked through the circus paths overseeing the setups, he had just made sure the spell grids were up and was now passing the animal trailers. He looked up swiftly when he heard a female cry out recognizing it as Kagome, he sped up turning the corner swiftly only to stop in his tracks. He found a slight curve forming on his lips when he spotted Kagome getting a courtesy tackle from Blaze and Kaze. He watched silently enjoying the sound of laughter from her but never showing it. He shook his head watching Blaze and Kaze, they were getting bigger and their appetites with it.

If anyone else had tried to convince him to purchase them he would have walked away but seeing Kagome in tears holding the two small cubs as she begged him to help then he couldn't say no. He just wanted those tears to stop and to see a smile on her face and the smile on her face when he offered to purchase the cubs was priceless and made his heart warm. He sighed, if only he had got to her before his stupid younger sibling who didn't deserve her. But now all he could do was watch her from afar.


	2. Night Before Opening Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: just the normal cursing from a certain hanyou and ookami.

Kagome walked through the pathways leading to and fro through the maze of tents, trailers, and rooms that were being set up. She smiled looking up at the large center tent where their shows would be performed. A black tent with blue rims and a blue Crescent atop of the tent that was connected the hundreds of mini-lights that covered the entire area. It may looked small on the outside but thanks to Lady Kaede's spell grid it could fit almost 100 people inside still leaving a large amount of space for the performances. She always enjoyed strolling through the grounds the night before their opening show.

All the crew were working hard to make sure things were set up and working right in time for the show, none dared to throw off opening night for fear of angering their Ringmaster. She giggled a delcate hand covering her mouth as she remembered the last time opening night hadn't gone as planned thanks to a certain hanyou. Sesshoumaru had been so angry that he had gone off on Inuyasha severely, Kouga had ended up with a broken arm trying to get Sesshoumaru away from Inuyasha. But only when she had gotten in the way did Sesshoumaru calm down and stop beating up his younger sibling.

She hook head with another giggle, a rumbling growl came from her sides as strong bodies rubbed against her. Laughing she brushed her hands over Kaze and Blaze's heads, "just looking back on some memories boys." Kaze and Blaze's tails almost seemed to sway in a wag as they tugged on her wrists gently with their teeth. "Okay okay I know what you want, let's go get your dinners."

Kaze and Blaze ears perked up at the word 'dinner' before they jumped forward and bounded through the paths towards the large purple tent being used for the animals. Crew members jumping to get out of the way of the hungry blurs of fur, Kagome the gold coins on her skirt jingling as they swayed ran after them.

**************

Sesshoumaru was standing in the animal tent making sure Miroku and Sango had the animals set in their temporary homes and were being well taken care of. He strived for perfection in everything and that included their animal show companions. Each of the animals had beds of straw blankets and were in very large pens that remained opening allowing them to wander the large tent for exercise. Plenty of food and water was provided as well.

He looked up when he heard the sounds of people scurrying outside just as a pair of black and white blurs came bounding in, but just before they reached him they came to a sliding stop their heads fallng forward as their claws gripped the ground to stop from tumbling into him. His brow raised as Kagome came running in behind them taking deep breaths as she placed a delicate hand against her chest. "Kaze! Blaze! You silly tigers!"

Sesshoumaru stayed where he was watching with hidden interest waiting for her to notice his presence, when her head rose and her eyes locked with his he wasn't disappointed. Kagome gasped placing her hand to her mouth, "Sesshoumaru-sama sorry about this, Kaze and Blaze were so happy about getting dinner that they just bounded off."

Sesshoumaru let a small smile show and nodded his head, "no harm was done." He noticed that Kaze and Blaze were watching him intently with fire red and blue eyes as if they could see right through his mask.

Kagome smiled back as she nodded as well, "yes, come on you two and remember no biting the hand that feeds you." She led Blaze and Kaze to the back of the tent where a tray was brought out with two large rare steaks, She picked one up and tossed it into the air, "Blaze!" Blaze jumped into air sinking his fangs into it and landing on the ground before carrying it off to the side to lay down while he gnaw on it. She picked up the other steak and tossed it higher, "Kaze!" Kaze jumped onto a table then into the air while twisting his body slightly catching it before landing on his back on a pile of straw holding the steak with his four paws as he tugged at hit with his fangs.

Sesshoumaru walked over to stand beside her as she turned to her head to smile up at him, "they've grown quite attached to you." Kagome had been the one to help raise the twin tigers from cubs and then they had taken quite a liking to her. So much so that it was like they saw her as a mother. None of the others could feed the two without coming close to losing a hand or an arm maybe more, let alone get to close to the tigers at all. At first they had even growled and snarled at him and now they sent small growls once in a while at him but allowed him near their 'mother'. Sesshoumaru had the feeling that the two grumbling masses of teeth and fur could sense what laid beneath his wall.

"Well, I did take care of them from the time they were cubs," Kagome watched her overgrown kitty cats as they were enjoying their meal.

"Yeah cause the overgrown fur balls wouldn't let anyone else near them," came Inuyasha's annoyed voice. Sesshoumaru inwardly growled at the Hanyou's unwelcomed arrival. But a smirk crossed his lips when the 'overgrown fur balls' let loose snarls at Inuyasha while swiping a paw at him when he came too close.

Inuyasha quickly dodged the paws as he came up beside Kagome wrapping an arm around her shoulders his sensitive ears barely catching the low growl from his older sibling. He smirked at Sesshoumaru from behind Kagome's head, Sesshoumaru found himself wanting to tear the no good half-breed of a half-brother away from her.

Kagome unaware of Sesshoumaru's growl but feeling tension in the air slightly moved from Inuyasha's arm, Inuyasha gave her a look, "what's up with you wench?"

Kagome sighed shaking her head, "would you at least try to get along with your brother."

"Half-brother," came the growl from both males making Kagome throw her hands in the air with an exasperate sigh. She was growing severely tired of hearing that reply, "brother, half-brother same difference, still siblings, would you two try to be civil to each other and Inuyasha if you'd quit purposely provoking him maybe he'd be a little bit 'nicer' to you."

"Feh, the prick has a stick so far up his ass he's not capable of being nicer," Inuyasha grumbled, "he's.----OWWWW!"" Inuyasha roared in pain as a double set of fangs caught his behind making him jump in the air and away from the cause. He rubbed his behind where a huge hole was in his pants. "Why you damn psycho cats! I should have dumped you when I had the chance!"

Kagome's emerald eyes flashed dangerously, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha was slammed to the ground with a painful howl as he his face met dirt. "SIT! SIT! You will not talk to my babies like that!" Inuyasha was passed out at this point.

Sesshoumaru inwardly laughed at the predicament the the hanyou had got himself into while giving a smirk to the two feline culprits who had pices of black cloth in their mouths looking all too pleased with themselvs. Growling snorts came from there cloth filled mouths as Kagome turned towards them with hands on her hips, "and you two behave yourselves or you won't get any midnight snacks."

She turned and walked out of the tent to head to her trailer. Sesshoumaru watched before turning to Blaze and Kaze kneeling next to them and giving each a scratch behind the ears the smirk now fully showing along with amusement in his eyes, "you both will get an extra-large steak for a treat. Both tigers made gleefully growls as they dropped the cloth pieces in his hand their tails swaying side to side.

Both tigers were extremely pleased that the Taiyoukai and their Ringmaster had enjoyed their little stunt as they had heard their 'mother' say when they were around. They could sense that the male had good intentions towards her unlike the one that was called 'Inuyasha'. Both stood before turning and walking to a large area of straw and blankets plopping themselves down and curling up to sleep off their dinner.

Sesshoumaru stood and turning he exited the tent but not before purposely stepping on the Hanyou making Inuyasha's face dig into the dirt.


	3. Night Before Opening Part 2

It was late into night, it could have been past midnight or close to it Kagome was not sure. The clock that sat on her dresser blinked red zeros indicating the power had gone out and then returned. Kagome sighed her right arm bent with her hand laying just above her head. She was on her bed after taking a long nap. She sat up sliding her legs off the bed her feet touching plush purple carpet. She let her toes run through the carpets threads as she stared at the wall.

Inuyasha had not shown up to bother her, by now the spell would have long ended allowing him to rise again. She figured he'd come bursting in like he usually did, yelling and cursing at her for 'sitting' him. Him not showing left an uneasy feeling inside, things seemed to be changing. Or was it just her that was changing. At first things had been great between them, she had felt that he really cared for her but...the last few destinations over the past year seemed to be different.

Kagome had noticed that Inuyasha seemed to be disappearing from his trailer in the middle of the night at random times. The others however, didn't notice anything weird other than his usual weirdness and erratic behavior. But there were times when Kouga their Wolf Master had flirted with her and Inuyasha didn't react other than a few threats that started sounding forced. Kagome shook her head, she was being ridiculous Inuyasha making her loose her temper that day was messing with her head.

She chuckled though when she rebreed Kaze and Blaze's little antics earlier that night. Well Inuyasha had asked for it, Sesshoumaru was being a gentlan while Inuyasha came in acting like a complete jerk. She paused, when Inuyaaha had placed his arm around her she had pulled away. She did it just to be respectful in front if Sesshoumaru right, because Inuyasha was being a jerk...she frowned again before falling back against the bed with a groan.

"What am I thinking?! I love Inuyasha and he loves me! I got to get these doubts out of my head!" She rosé from the bed and headed to her closet. "I'll go see Sango, she's always up this late."

She kept her purple skirt with the gold coins on but changed to a white tank top. It was a warm night plus the spell grids also kept the tempature from dropping too much. She slipped on a pair of sandals and exited the trailer.

** Elsewhere **

Sesshoumaru was making his final rounds, he had abandoned his jacket, cane and top hat at his trailer leaving him dressed in just his vest, shirt, and the black pants. The wind blew past him through his hair as his hearing picked up sounds coming from the farthest trailer, he started to walk towards it but stopped when the scent of cherry blossoms and waterfalls caught his attention. He turned following the scent coming up on Kagome who was walking alone. He was surprised that she was out so late.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru called to her watching as she jumped. She turned a quizzical look on her face. "Why are you out so late and walking alone?"

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She turned to him and smiled softly lifting one hand to keep her hair from blowing in her face, "I couldn't sleep after my long nap so I decided to go visit Sango, she's always awake at this hour."

Sesshoumaru nodded and offered an arm, "then allow me to escort you to her trailer, it's not safe to wander this late even with the spell grids."

Kagome paused thinking about inuyasha before smiling and taking his arm, "thank you, I'd appreciate it."

Sesshoumaru felt warmth spread through him when her arm intertwines with his but kept it from showing. She already belonged to Inuyasha though the half-breed was always leaving her alone. "Where is Inuyasha? I would think that he would not let you wander around alone?"

Kagome sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "he's probably off sulking somewhere after the 'sits' I gave him. It's always the same with him, he comes back when he wants."

Sesshoumaru felt anger rise, if it was him he would not leave her alone or let her suffer like this. He mentally growled before he spoke again, "you do not deserve to be treated that way."

Kagome blinked and looked at him her emerald eyes filled with confusion she was about to open her mouth to ask something when they reached their destination and Sango threw open the door surprised, "Kagome?! Sesshoumaru-sama?!"

Sesshoumaru took it as his cue to leave, he already said too much. He unhooked his arm from Kagome's arm before bowing, "this is where I take my leave. I will see you at our Opening."

Before Kagome could blink Sesshoumaru had disappeared into the shadows, Sango stepped down from the trailer, "Kagome? What's Up? Come inside and we will talk."

Twenty minutes later Kagome sat with her legs curled to the side on Sango's couch holding a cup of Sango's special Night Tea. She had just finished telling Sango everything that happened that day."

"Hahaha! I wish I could have seen that! Oh the look that must have been on Inuyasha's face!" Sango had fallen off the couch a couple times from laughing do hard. She had came close to spilling her own tea but caught it before it could tip.

Kagome laughed, "Kaze and Blaze looked so pleased with themselves! Like the cat that ate the canary!"

Sango laughed again setting her cup down, "I bet, you know those two don't like anyone but you too much to begin with but they've especially disliked Inuyasha. Maybe it's a cat vs dog thing."

Kagome frowned placing a finger to her lips, "hmm but they let Sesshoumaru-sama near and they barely so much as growl at him nowadays."

Sango blinked before sighing leaning her chin on her hand, "oh yeah, well there goes my theory. By the way---" she turned a hard stare on Kagome as a smirked crossed her lips, "what was that with Sesshoumaru-sama outside?"

Kagome sat up quically her face turning red as she held up a hand shaking her head, "we ran into each other on my way here, he offered to escort me here out of safety. Nothing happened I swear! There's nothing between us!"

Sango's smirk disappeared as she grumbled, "it sure looked like you were happy and you look like a good couple." She sat back crossing her arms, there's was more then what her friend was telling. But she needed more time to see if her thoughts were true.

Kagome gasped, "Sango?! Inuyasha is my boyfriend and Sesshoumaru-sama is his brother." Kagome looked down at her now empty cup as her eyes lowered, "besides Sesshoumaru-sama would never date a human much less mate one."

Sango blinked surprised before smirking and leaning into her friend her face inches from Kagome's , "sooooo you doooo like him, even a little bit hmmm be honest!"

Kagome choked leaning back into the couch wanting it to swallow her up as her face turned red, "well...I...maybe...uh...a..little bit...what girl wouldn't..."

Sango smiled as she studied her friend closely, maybe her and Miroku did have a chance at helping her best friend end up with someone better then Inuyasha. Inuyasha was also a screw up and Sango was tired of seeing her get hurt. She sat back now happy at the thought before glancing at the clock, "oh no it's past 2:00 and we have to be up and get things ready by noon. It's too late to leave you can take my bed and I'll take Kohaku's he's out tonight."

Kagome nodded in agreement as both women got up to head to bed. Kagome slipped into Sango's room after changing into a pair of spare pjs she kept there and laid down curling up. Sango's question about Sesshoumaru got her thinking about him but...she was dating Inuyasha...it'd be cheating if she started thinking of another guy or at least close to it...right? She sighed Inuyasha did seem to be trying...once in awhile...she groaned burying her face in the pillow.


	4. Opening Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: cursing, violent thoughts from a certain taiyoukai

“Hey Kagome! Come on time to wake up!” Kagome opened her eyes tiredly at the sound of her best friend or soon to be dead best friend for waking her up. She groggily sat up yawning, “hmm what time is it?”

Sango was sitting on the edge of the bed in a now in a black and blue outfit made out of the same material as her fighting gi only this outfit cut off just below the breast and with black pants that had blue diamonds at the thighs. Her dark hair was tied up and she looked like she was wide awake.

Sango laughed, “6:00am.” Sango looked her over, “dang, what time did you get to sleep last night?”

Kagome flinched at the word ‘6:00am’ now she seriously was going to kill her best friend. She growled, “I don’t know, sometime past 3 or something.” She rubbed her eyes yawning again, it was Sango’s fault too. After Sango’s comments about Sesshoumaru, Kagome had found that she couldn’t stop thinking about him. She kept seeing him in her mind and the feel of his arm with hers, her mind even going as to far as to wonder what it would feel like to be kissed by him.

Sango raised an eyebrow seeing Kagome’s face turn red as a dazed expression filled her eyes, she smirked, “looks like someone was visioning someone, maybe a certain silver haired male with gorgeous amber eyes.”

“hmm drop –dead gorgeous eyes,” Kagome lazily replied before her tired brain realized it had escaped her mouth. Her eyes widened and she gasped grabbing a pillow and hitting Sango with it, “Sango!!”

Sango laughed grabbing the pillow from her as Kagome’s hair fell to hid her face, “so you WERE thinking about him.” Kagome growled making Sango laugh even harder, but when the laughing stopped Kagome peeked through her hair at Sango. Sango’s face had turned serious and her eyes soft , “you know Kagome, during our last trips I know you kept asking Miroku and I if we noticed anything different about Inuyasha. Miroku and the others haven’t notice anything and truthfully I hadn’t either…not till you started confining in me. I believed you Kagome and after our last trip and now here, I too have noticed that Inuyasha’s been different”

Kagome listened to her, she had a feeling that Sango knew something that even she didn’t know, “Sango what are you saying?”

Sango sighed, she had indeed learned something, but she wanted to try save Kagome from the pain, and if Kagome ended up with Sesshoumaru to do that than she was all for it. She also had a feeling that there was something hidden whenever Sesshoumaru or Kagome spike to each other or even looked at one another.

“I’m saying that Sesshoumaru would treat you a whole of a lot better than Inuyasha ever did or will, and I think he likes you too Kagome,” Sango pointed out, “I’ve seen the look in your eyes when you think no one’s watching and on rare occasions I’ve even swear on my life that I’ve seen him look at you the same way.”

Sango stood stretching, “just try thinking about it, you might surprise yourself with what you discover.” She walked over to the side of the room and picked up a bag setting it on the bed, “Lady Kaede made this for you, it’s for our grand opening. I’ll see you later, I’ve got to go get the animals ready.”

*~*~* One Hour Later *~*~*

Kagome was walking through the paths of the tents, she was dressed in the outfit that Lady Kaede had made. She was surprised when she found it to be an emerald tube-top with a sheer purple see-through sleeves made out of what felt like lace but softer. The skirt was a beautiful shade of dark purple with silver coins that held blue crescent moons sewn in the edges. With it was a pair of special sandals with emerald, and purple beads weaved in and blue crescents made out of lapis lazil stone. The wraps went half way to her knees where they could be tied and held together with emerald stones.

She loved the outfit but seeing the crescents on the skirt made her wonder if even Lady Kaede knew something that even she hadn’t figured out yet. She looked up when she realized she had wandered to the far end of the site. She blinked, what the heck had brought her here, the only thing back here was a couple of the storage trailers and Kikyo’s trailer. She turned to head back towards the main tents when she heard the door open and voices drift towards, one was Kikyo’s and the other…sounded like… She jumped behind the closest storage trailer, peeking out she watched as Kikyo’s form came into view, arms were wrapped around.

“Hmmm are you going to see me again tonight?” Kikyo purred as the owner of the arms came into view. “To celebrate the opening.”

Kagome gasped in shock and horror, she felt her heart shatter at the site of Kikyo being held by none other than Inuyasha. Her hands gripped the trailer as her body began to shake, her eyes closing as her head lowering tears starting to form in her eyes.

Inuyasha kissed Kikyo’s neck nipping at the spot between her shoulder and neck, “if I don’t spend a little time with the wench she’ll start suspecting something.”

Kikyo pouted, the look making her look like a fish, “Inuyasha you need to dump that stupid little girl and stay with your real woman. After all,” Kikyo smirked cruelly as her hands slipped under Inuyasha’s clothes, “that’s the real reason you came to me. Unless…” Kikyo stepped back crossing her arms, “you still love the girl.”

Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kikyo again, “you know that’s know true Kikyo. I don’t love that freaking wench, I never did….I only dated her to make that stupid-ass Sesshoumaru jealous, I knew he liked her and I wanted to make him suffer.”

Kagome’s head snapped up swiftly the pain and sorrow that had filled her turning to full-blown rage as her an fire seethed through her veins. ‘HE ONLY USED ME?!?! HE NEVER LOVED ME EVEN AT THE BEGINNING?!?! HE’S LIED TO ME THIS ENTIRE TIME?!?!?!?!” She started to step out of her hiding place but then a snarl crossed her lips as she stepped back, ‘…no…a ‘sitting’ will be too kind….I want him to suffer just as much…no….MORE !’ She turned swiftly disappearing into the maze of tents.

Inuyasha looked up swiftly when the wind blew in his direction, he turned towards the storage trailers, Kikyo tilted her head, “what’s wrong?”

Inuyasha stood staring at the storage trailers, ears twitching, but he didn’t hear anything. After a few minutes he shook his head, “thought I heard something…must have been an animal or something.” He kissed Kikyo deeply one more time before turning and heading towards the tents.

~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru entered the animal tent carrying a silver-tray, he spotted Sango feeding the other animals. Sango looked up, “oh Sesshoumaru-sama, I didn’t expect to see you here this early.” She walked over to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at the tray he was carrying, he wasn’t expecting anyone to be here yet, he quickly thought up something, “this arrived as a gift today, it seems our dear Kaze and Blaze have some fans from our recent trips.”

Sango blinked and took the tray opening it, gasping she saw two extra-large pieces of rare steak, the pieces were thick with meal, she smirked as she eyed him, “looks like their ‘fans’ have quite a bit of money for such juicy and thick steaks.”

Sesshoumaru felt his eyebrow twitch but said nothing as he kept up his cool stoic face without revealing anything, after a moment Sango turned from him calling to the back, “Kaze! Blaze!” Sango blinked when there came no growls or screams from the crew. “Kaze! Blaze! Breakfast!”

A few minutes passed and still no tigers, Sango frowned, “that’s weird…I wonder where they wandered off too?”

Sesshoumaru turned heading towards the entrance, “I will look for them.”

Sango blinked turning to him, “Oh no I can go lo---“ She was cut off as Sesshoumaru was already gone by the time she turned around. “…that’s so creepy..” She sighed shaking her hand and turning back to her work.

~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru followed the scents of the large felines, but instead of Kagome’s trailer he found himself in the training tent. And there sitting on a bale of hay was Kagome, Kaze and Blaze laying on either side of her there heads on her lap. She was petting the two but her eyes were closed, he looked her over. The outfit she was wearing showed off every curve and bend but in a way that made her look even more breathtaking then the outfit she normally wore. He caught sight of the many different blue crescents that decorate the outfit and had to repress a snarl that was threatening to escape. The crescents were the sign of the Taisho family and the fact that Kagome was wearing them for Inuyasha made his blood boil.

He turned to leave before he lost control when the scent of tears reached his nose, he turned swiftly, ‘she had been crying?’

Kaze and Blaze lifted their heads when Sesshoumaru approached, rumbling growls came from their chests as they nudged Kagome’s hands. She opened her eyes as her head lifted, only to meet the eyes of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru felt shock fill him as he looked back into Kagome’s eyes, the emerald depths that had once been cheerful and bright were now dark and burned with hate and anger. He stepped forward cautiously, “Kagome? What happened? What’s wrong?”

Kagome closed her eyes when she spoke, “I just discovered something that made me see how blind I’ve been all this time.” Sesshoumaru frowned but before he could speak she continued, “…Sesshoumaru…is it true that you’ve liked me all this time?”

Sesshoumaru stood stunned, he had always been careful not to reveal his emotions…the only one who knew was…”I’ll kill that damn wolf…” His fists clenched as he contemplated tearing Kouga’s mouth off so he could never speak again.

Kagome’s eyes opened and was suprised seeing the anger on Sesshoumaru’s face but something told her it was not directed at her and when she heard Sesshoumaru mention ‘wolf’ her thoughts were confirmed, “Kouga didn’t tell me.” When he had calmed again, Kagome continued, “….I caught Inuyasha with that witch…he told her that he never loved me…that he was only using me to make you jealous because he knew you liked me…”

Sesshoumaru’s anger at the wolf had deflated but at Kagome’s next words he felt red seep into his eyes and a snarl escaped his lips, causing Kaze and Blaze to stand up defensively silently watching him.

Kagome gasped and backed up a little, “Sess..Sesshoumaru…”

Sesshoumaru was snarling, his nails digging into his palms, the hanyou had gone too far this time. Kagome was not just any girl who could be used and thrown away just to make someone jealous. All the hate and anger he had ever felt towards the hanyou increased a thousand fold. He was contemplating tearing Inuyasha to shreds when the scent of fear reached him, he looked down seeing Kagome looking up at him with wide eyes, Kaze and Blaze was defensively against her sides. Realizing that he was the one causing her to be scared he closed his eyes as breathed deeply to calm his anger. When his eyes opened again the red was gone and amber orbs looked down at her.

He stepped towards her lowering slightly to a knee so that his eyes were level with hers, his right claw lifting to brush against her cheek, “…it is true that this Sesshoumaru has indeed had feelings for you for quite some time…since not long after you joined us”

Kagome looked into his eyes as her own hand lifted to touch his her eyes widening, “5 years….you’ve cared about me for 5 years? Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Sesshoumaru sighed as he removed his claw standing again, “you were in love with Inuyasha and your first impressions of me were not that great.:

Kagome remembered, when she had first met Sesshoumaru the fighting between him and Inuyasha had been severe, “you’re right…at first…I may not have felt the same…”

Sesshoumaru started to turn but paused, his head glanced back at her, “at first?”

Kagome closed her eyes, “when I saw Inuyasha with Kikyo, at first all I felt was pain, hurt, and betrayal. Then after hearing everything he said and the pain had sunk in…I realized something…it was a different pain..I realized I had loved Inuyasha but that the love I felt towards Inuyasha wasn’t that of a lover anymore…it was that of a close friend…but I see now that he never even thought of me as a friend..and that betrayal cannot be forgiven…”

Sesshoumaru watched as her emerald eyes filled with a dark fire, he turned fully facing her again, “and the one that you truly cared for?”

Kagome stood and looked him straight in the eyes, “…it’s been there all this time but I was too blind to see it…the one I really love….is you…”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened as the mask that he usually wore melted away, his arms wrapped around her as his lips crashed down on hers. Mixed emotions of love and pride filled him as he felt her own arms wrap around him and the feel of her returning the kiss.

When he broke the kiss he looked down at her, she looked unsure about something, “what’s wrong?”

Kagome fidgeted digging the toe of her sandal into the ground as she chewed on her lips, then she lifted her head and he saw determination in her eyes, “…I want him to hurt too….will you help me make him pay for his betrayal.”

A cruel smile curved across his lips that sent a shiver down Kagome’s back, part of her wondered if it was a good idea to ask him. Sesshoumaru brushed a claw over her arm, “this Sesshoumaru will help make him regret the pain he has caused you, he will spend sleepless nights paying for his decision.”


	5. Opening Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning this chapter contains a lemon, no underage reader

Opening night had arrived and soon the grounds were lit up in colorful lights and sounds. Everyone was up and about rushing around trying to finish last minute tasks in time for the crowds that they hoped would be arriving. Nobody wanted to miss anything in hopes that they could avoid the wrath of their Ringmaster. Each group lined up in back of the main tent prepared to enter the tent on command. Kagome stood close to the entrance beside a small two headed dragon who was hooked up to a miniature carriage that was painted in pink and purple flowers and gold sparkling rims.

"Wow we have a full tent tonight," Sango arrived wearing the same outfit from earlier that day the black and blue outfit made out of the same material as her fighting gi with the cut off just below the breast and with black pants that blue diamonds at the thighs. The top was also shoulder less now and black and blue striped wrist bands and black knee high heeled boots with blue clips. Her dark hair was now held up by a jeweled crystal rosé with black and blue ribbon cascading through her hair.

She was accompanied by Kohaku who wore a similar outfit, his a black and green tube top stopping midriff, black gi pants with a green stripe along the side of each leg and black boots. His hair was also held with a crystal green jeweled lion clip.

"Is it that busy?" Kagome asked surprised, they never usually had a full tent the first night after arriving at a destination.

Sango nodded smiling, "yep! I just visited Miroku, he said tickets are almost sold out. This is going to be a great opening."

"Hey there girls, looking good," a man with black hair and blue gray eyes walked up. He was dressed in a golden brown fur rimmed brown top and black pants with fur rimmed calve length boots. Fur rimmed cuffs on his wrists and pointy elven like ears. He was being followed by three wolves, a black wolf, a golden brown wolf and a white wolf.

"Hey Kouga, you ready for the show?" Kagome asked smiling at him.

"You bet, hopefully a certain Hanyou doesn't ruin it this time," Kouga replied watching Kagome as her eyes narrowed and a fire lit up inside her eyes. "Otherwise Sesshoumaru will really kill him this time."

Sango blinked looking from Kouga to Kagome when it suddenly dawned on her, "oh my god?! Kagome you took my advice?!" Sango jumped at her sister like friend hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy for you but wait, what about...."

Kagome quickly covered Sango's mouth, "I'll tell you later....and both of you shush, I don't want the entire troupe to find out yet." The look in her eyes and her face made both Sango and Kouga quiet down and nod in reply.

"Hey Kags!" Inuyasha approached them waving, he walks up to her attempting to put an arm around her shoulder.

Kagome stepped forward away from his arm at the same time Kouga sent a growl at him, Inuyasha stumbled a bit before regaining his footing, "what the hell are you growling you stupid wolf.

Kagome looked at Kouga her eyes catching his, Kouga sighed before growling, "nothing stupid mutt." He turned to attend to his wolves."

"Feh whatever," Inuyasha grumbled before turning attention to Kagome, he smirked. "Nice outfit Kagome, looks the old hag got something right for a change."

"Her name is Kaede-chan," Kagome turned her head away from him crossing her arms. "And she didn't make it for you."

"What the hell's wrong with you wench?!" Inuyasha snapped growing annoyed, "you still pmsing?"

Kagome spun emerald eyes flashing dangerously, a hatred that Inuyasha had never seen before burned within them making him cringe, "SIT BOY!!! SIT!!! Sit!!!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground creating a 5 foot indention of him into the ground. Sango looked over at a Kagome, she had seen a deep and very strong look of pain and sorrow in the emerald depths behind the burning hatred. Something had happened her to her friend after she saw her that morning. She hoped that Kagome would confide her and tell her what had caused the change.

Sesshoumaru's booming voice came from within the tent and everyone stood at attention.

*~*~*~*~ The Show ~*~*~*~*

Smoke filled the tent as a ball of purple and blue fire burst in the center of the tent, when the smoke cleared Sesshoumaru stood in the center of it in his black tail-coat suit and blue vest, his black knee boots and held the long black cane. Atop the cane was a silver crystal demonic dog with glowing red eyes. One of his claws held the rim of his black hightop hat as he leaned over one eye while his other eye looked into the audience.

"We'd like to welcome all of you and hope you enjoy this great show brought to you by Cirque...." He lifted his cane and a fire shot from the crystal forming swirling and curling lights through the air. "...De..." The lights of the tent started to flash through multiple colors lighting the markings on his face and wrists as a cannon of colorful fireworks filled the tent. "...Youkai..!"

The audience burst into applause as Sesshoumaru stepped pointing his cane to the entrance "for your entertainment today we have...."

The two headed-dragon burst into the tent lifting into the air circling above the audience pulling the flower carriage as Sesshoumaru yelled "Our two headed dragon An-Un!"

An-Un landed just as Seashoumaru tapped his cane to the ground and thousands of flowers burst from the ceiling floating over the audience, "and our own little butterfly princess Rin!!"

The carriage burst open as a small little raven haired onyx eyed girl jumped out wearing a purple butterfly mask painted on her face. She wore purple and pink sparkling butterfly wings and a purple and pink ballerina dress as she twirled and danced through the floating flower petals. The audience cooed and awwed as they watched the little girl.

The back entrance flipped over as a large fox being rode by a small child with elven ears and a fox tail burst in. He rolled his hands as flames filled them, "Fox Fire!!!" He yelled as he flew the flames at Rin as they reached her they burst into flame pixies dancing through the air with Rin as she bowed twirling through a side-entrance. The audience burst out clapping again.

"Our master Illusionist and also one of youngest members Shippou!" Sesshoumaru yelled as Shippou rode around them throwing more of his fox fire into the air creating shapes and designs from animals to magical scenarios surrounding the audience. "Your mind will be taking to places you've never seen!"

Sesshoumaru tapped his cane again as he pointed it to the entrance again, "our next entertainment for you tonight!!"

A large silver stallion rode in carrying Kagome, the lights sparkled and reflected off the coins of her skirt and she wore a twin red feather with her hair in a curled updo, a large beautiful and elven engraved bow lifted to the air. Shippou quickly rolled his arms and claws sending out flaming circles that lit up multiple hanging net targets throughout out the tent.

"Our dangerous and beautiful archer Kagome!" Sesshoumaru roared over the loud crowd. Kagome let loose multiple arrows each hitting its target and nets bursting releasing balloons, confetti, ribbons, and candy over the audience sending them into another cheer.

Just as Kagome reached the center Sessoumaru's hand reached out grabbing hers and pulling her from the silver stallion as it circled the center. As she stepped onto the center she bowed to the crowd. Then she stopped back waving an arm to the back of the tent again as Sesshoumaru did the same pointing his cane opposite of her.

Inuyasha burst into the tent riding a black stallion and wearing white top with black armored chest plate and shoulder pants with black pants and boots, as he reached the centered he jumped off his stallion flipping through the air landing ahead of them.

Shippou used his fox fire illusions to create moving fireballs that Inuyasha twirled unsheathing his curved blade , spinning and flipped slashing and dodging as the fire balls attacked him. After slashing through the last fire ball Sesshoumaru's voice rang out, "our swordsman Inuyasha with his blade Tetsaiga!!"

Inuyasha smirked waving to the crowd when he spotted Kikyo in the audience waving back at him. Behind him on the Ringmaster's circle Kagome's fist clenched, even during the show Inuyasha was trying to make a fool out of her. She blinked when Sesshoumaru's arm wrapped around her pulling her against his side just as Inuyasha turned to the exit.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he growled only loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear who ignored him,"And now from the far reaches of the wild!!"

The wolves burst into the tent causing cries to burst out of the crowd, Kouga came running in. Shippou created an range of purple and black swirling spiraling flames across the tent that Kouga led his wolves through as they swayed, bend, jumps and dived through the spiraling flames.

"Our Wolfmaster Kouga and his wolves, ShadowFang, Loki, and Tundra!!" Kouga bowed to the crowd as the wolves let loose a howel to the cheering crowd. Kagome clapped as well for Kouga and his wolves, Kouga blew a kiss in her direction that made Sesshoumaru growl something in response. The three wolves suddenly tackled Kouga before pulling him out of the tent sending laughs through the crowd and a leaving a irritable Kouga.

Rumbling sounded through the tent as a parade of giraffes, elephants, zebras, horses, lions, leopards and beautiful exotic birds burst into the tent. Atop an elephant was Sango and Kohaku as they slid down the elephant's trunk the elephant lifting them up. Then exotic birds flew into the audience carrying small bags in their beaks filled with goodies for the children and landing on their shoulders.

"Our Beast Master siblings Sango and Kohaku!!" Sesshoumaru roared as Kagome whistled and Blaze and Kaze burst into the tent racing for the center. Sango tossed her two hulu hoops and Kagome held them into the air one after another, Kaze jumped through and she changed holding one up high in the air and the other closer to the ground further away. Blaze jumped through the high hoop then twirling his body dived through the lower hoop. Kagome then tossed the two hoops into the air as both Kaze and Blaze jumped high and through the hoops each landing on either side of the ring before flicking their tails and diving at Inuyasha as he entered the tent again.

"Gah down you stupid cats!" Inuyasha yelled waving his sword at then as they growled dodging and diving around his sword and proceeded to chase him through the tent and performing events. Kouga and his wolves had entered again along with Rin as everyone performed at the same time. The lights within the tent creating a strobe-like effect as a light fog drifted through the tent.

Sesshoumaru held Kagome close as the waves to the audience as this time Kagome made the ending announcement, "Thank you everyone for joining us here tonight! The show is nothing without you!! We hope you enjoyed the show and will visit us again with friends and family! We have souvenirs from across the lands for everyone of all ages outside at our store! Again thank you for coming to Cirque..De..Youkai!!!"

As she finished an explosion of fireworks filled the air. Kagome was caught off guard when Sesshoumaru spun her before bending her back and kissing her. Kagome's surprise wore off as her arms wrapped his neck a roar of whoops and catcalls coming from the audience. Inuyasha came to a splitting halt just as a pair of fangs sunk into his pants.

*~*~*~after the show ~*~*~*

"Wow that awesome!" Shippou yelled once everyone was outside again.

"Yeah that's the best crowd we've had in ages," Sango agreed as Kohaku nodded.

Kagome stepped out with a breath and smile, but it disappeared the second she saw Inuyasha coming over to her.

"Hey what the hell was that?!" Inuyasha yelled furiously at her as the others stopped what they were doing looking over at them, they all had seen what happened, some surprised and some not.

Lady Kaede quickly escorted the children from the conflict sensing the impending trouble, "come along you two."

"What was what Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned crossing her arms as she looked at him once the children were led away from the area.

"Don't play stupid wench! That thing with Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm tugging her forward hard. "Kissing the prat in front of the entire audience! Is looking like a whore supposed to be part of your talent?!"

Kagome's breath caught as she stared at Inuyasha in horror and shock, before burning hatred filled her eyes and she broke her arm free from his grip, "you're one to talk Inuyasha!!!"

Inuyasha stepped back surprised, "feh what the hell are you talking about?!"

"You played me Inuyasha!!!" Kagome roared poking him hard in the chest as she stepped towards him forcing him to walk backwards. "All this time you went behind my back cheating on me!!!! And fucking my cousin!!!"

Gasps sounded through the group as Sango wide eye and furious tried to jump for the Hanyou only to have Kohaku grab his sister and hold her back. Inuyasha's ears laid back against his head before anger suddenly crossed his face, "feh and you've probably been fucking my brother too so were even." Even though Inuyasha could clearly smell that it wasn't true.

Kagome's face contorted into hurt, anger, sorrow, and disbelief as her body started to shake, "why...you...no...good...idiot...jerk!!!"

Kagome's hand rosé smacking Inuyasha hard across the face, after she realized what she had done she stepped back in shock at what she just did but at the same time relief flooding through her.

"You bitch I'm a demon I can do whatever the hell I want, even have two mates!" Inuyasha not one to let others put him in his place snarled lifting his own hand prepared to strike.

Two loud roars filled the air as Inuyasha looked up only to find himself pinned by two black and white blurs. Blaze and Kaze's fangs inches from his face as their claws pinned him snarling, fire red and ice blue eyes bearing into him. Inuyasha snarled clawing at them forcing them to jump back to avoid the strike and preparing to pounce again.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsaiga, "wind scar!" He slashed it at the two tigers knocking them back.

"Kaze! Blaze!" Kagome yelled, she gasped looking up as Inuyasha came at her before his sword could come near Kagome, a claw wrapped around his throat and sent him flying into into one of the animal carriages. Inuyasha slammed through the bars as the carriage collapsed on him.

Inuyasha roared breaking free but stopped when he saw who had attacked him, Sesshoumaru stood in front of Kagone eyes glowing red but even with the red glowing eyes he looked dangerously calm.

"You are a fool little brother," Sesshoumaru's voice was cold and dark stabbing Inuyasha like a knife. "You don't deserve to call yourself a demon."

"This is none of your business!" Inuyasha snarled racing at Sesshoumaru with his sword raised. "She's my girlfriend!"

Sesshoumaru remained where he was and just as Inuyasha reached him he let loose his energy sending Inuyasha flying backwards as if he had been hit by a speeding truck. Inuyasha growled as he pushed himself up wincing when realized the force behind the attack had broken a few ribs.

"She stopped being your girlfriend the second you mated your WHORE," Sesshoumaru snarled furiously, "any demon here would have be proud to have to this beautiful creature as theirs."

Kouga stepped forward cracking his fists, "you screwed up big time mutt, this one's for Kagome." Kouga punched Inuyasha hard in the gut the pain of his broken ribs sending excruciating pain filling Inuyasha's face.

Sango has managed to break free from Kohaku's gripped and walked up to Inuyasha extremely pissed off, "the only comfort I receive from this is at least I know Seashoumaru will treat Kagome better than you ever did!" Sango kicked Inuyasha hard where it counts.

"Ooooh," everyone said cringing as Inuyasha passed out.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo yelled from where she had appeared from the back entrance kneeling beside her poor Hanyou. She glared at her cousin, "what the hell have you done bitch?!"

Sesshoumaru immediately stepped forwards his anger and energy radiating off his form making Kikyo cringe, "Kagome has done nothing wrong which is more than I can say for you and the Hanyou. Take him and attend to his wounds and do not come into my sight again or you will join his fate."

"Kikyo," Kagome's voice caught kikyo's attention, Kagome's voice was laced with pain, determination and a cold sharpness that could match Sesshoumaru's. "You are no longer any family of mine, you and Inuyasha deserve each other, we're through."

Kikyo remained silent, it was unwise for her to try anything with so many demons around. She nodded silently in acknowledgement before one of the other troupe members picked up Inuyasha over his shoulder and carried him like a sack of potatoes to his trailer.

When they had gone Kagome felt relief and exhaustion fill every part of her as her legs gave out. Before she could hit the ground she was caught and held against Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sango walked her over to them hugging Kagome, "I'm so sorry Kagome, none of us knew what was going on."

"It's not your fault," Kagome said tiredly, "I was a fool for thinking that Inuyasha loved me and that Kikyo would ever consider me family."

"You need rest," Sesshoumaru told her, "Sango I want you to look after her."

Kaze and Blaze walked over sitting in front of Sesshoumaru heads lowers Sesshoumaru looked at them, "good Kaze, Blaze." Both tigers lifted their head looking proud again tails swaying.

"Kouga, I want you to be in charge of the night closing," Sesshoumaru turned and carried Kagome to her trailer followed by Sango.

"Sure thing, Sesshoumaru," Kouga said turning to the troupe, "okay time to get everything cleaned up for the night."

~*~*~* At Kagome's trailer *~*~*~

Sango sat on a chair in the bathroom while Kagome showered to make sure the poor tired girl didn't hurt herself. She had been unsure on how to talk to her friend about what had happened. When kagome turned off the water and stepped out drying off Sango frowned.

Kagome sighed, "Sango if you have something you want to say just say it."

"You're no longer tied to Inuyasha, now that you are officially free does this mean you are going to be with Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked her.

Kagome paused setting her towel down as she looked in the mirror, ".....I..Sesshoumaru and I...never talked about that all... All I knew was that I wanted to make Inuyasha pay. But now....I don't know what's going to happen next. I am in love Sesshoumaru and know he loves me."

Sango nodded understanding Kagome was trying to go with the answer, "I understand Kagome, but Sesshoumaru's loved you for a long time." Sango grinned handing Kagome her pjs, "and he is a dog demon sooooo I doubt it will be long before hehe."

Kagome suddenly reddned head to toe grabbing the shower head and spraying Sango, "you've been hanging around miroku too long!!! Just because Sesshoumaru and I are suddenly a couple doesn't mean we're going to go at it like bunnies!! He's more mature than that!!"

Sango cried our when the water hit her laughing her head off as she grabbed the second shower hose spraying Kagome back, "hahaha you can't deny it!!!! You want him too I can see right through you Kagome!!! You want to f--"

Kagome tackled Sango causing them to crash into the bathroom door.

*~*~ in the trailer living room ~*~*

Sesshoumaru stood in his own thoughts when he caught some of the conversation that was going on in the bathroom. Oh yes he was more mature than the idiot Hanyou in more ways than one and Kagome would soon learn the true passion of a Inu demon. He was pulled out his own thoughts when he heard something hit the door, concerned he opened it.

Sango and a very clothe less Kagome fell to the ground as Sango's sentence finished, "uck his hot ass!"

"Okay you win! So I do want to fuck that lucious drop-dead gorgeous..........ass" Kagome frozen turning ten shades of pink when she realized where they were as she looked up locking eyes with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at them but seemed to be enjoying the view.

"Kyyyaaaa!!!" She cried out jumping into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. "Sango you are so dead!"

Sango was laughing so hard still on the floor and tears were pouring out of her eyes, "ahaha you're gonna thank me later for this!" She glanced over at Sesshoumaru then burst out laughing harder if it was possible.

Sesshoumaru literally had a glazed over-look and the look in eyes showed a predator on the prowl.

Sango got the perfect idea, "well the rest is up to you Sesshoumaru!" Sango got up and raced out of the trailer.

"What?! Wait?!" Kagome yelled throwing open the door running out in a Kneelength silk blue thin strapped nightgown. "Sango?!"

Sesshoumaru took a moment to process what had just happened when he found himself staring at the blue clad beauty in front of him.

"Ooooh, I'm going to kill her," Kagome stomped her bare foot on the ground. She paused looking up slowly when she found Sesshoumaru staring at her. She quickly crossed her arms turning slightly.

Sesshoumaru realized what she was doing and stepping behind her he placed a claw on her arms bringing them down, "beautiful."

Kagome tilted her head looking up at him, she remembered he had called her a beautiful creature earlier, "do you really mean it?"

Sesshoumaru turned her to face him gently brushing his left claw over her cheek, "this Sesshoumaru does not lie."

Kagome closed her eyes leaning her cheek into his touched as she stepped closer to him. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, and it was causing her own body to heat up. Sesshoumaru's claw brushes down her cheek and neck sending delightful shivers through her. Watching her reaction Sesshoumaru went a little further brushing his right claw down the side of her body as he leaned down capturing her lips with his. Kagome hesitated at first but soon her arms were slipping around his neck as her lips parted. His tongue slipped in curling with hers as he deepened the kiss stepping forward causing her to be backed up against the wall.

Kagome's arms tighten around his neck as her body was pressed against his, their tongues dueling neither one wanting it to end. Sesshomaru slipped his claw against her thigh and under nightgown his nails brushing over her inner thigh. Kagome gasped into the kiss as her hands grabbed his shoulders she could feel the heat within her pooling into her lower regions. Enjoying her reaction he allowed his claw to move up further until his fingers were brushing over her nether region, he was surprised to find that she wasn't wearing panties. A possessive growl escaped him as he pressed her tighter into the wall, careful with his claws his fingers found her slit slipping his index finger into her.

Kagome broke the kiss gasping for breath as she pressed her forehead against his shoulder, her body arching I to his touch. His finger moved slowly in and out as he felt her tight walls clenching his finger. He felt his body respond as the center of aerosol hardened against her thigh. His thumb found her jewel pressing and rubbing it feeling her grow wet, slipping a second digit into her stretching her as worked in and out.

Kagome's heart was racing as she clung to him, she felt something hard against her thigh her mind registering what it was causing her to become more aroused. She found herself using his shoulders as leverage as she rocked her body against his fingers. Sesshoumaru increased the speed of his fingers thrusting in and out of her while his thumb rubbed her jewel harder. He could smell that she was growing close, he lowered his head nipping at her neck while tugging on the night gown with his other hand showing off the tops of breast nipping and curling his tongue over her skin.

Kagome's eyes widened as felt like her body was about to explode then when he nipped her breast she felt herself burst crying out as her organism racked her body. Sesshoumaru removed his fingers from her body bring them up to his lips as he licked her juices off his claws. Kagome felt her breath leave her body as she watched him still gripping his shoulders. His eyes locked with hers before he lifted her making her cry out in surprise , he carried her to the bedroom laying her down on the bed. Remove his coast he undo his best tossing it aside and pulling off his shirt. Climbing onto the bed he leaned over making her press herself into the masters under his intense gaze. But she was caught by surprise when he seconds her nightgown laid in shreds on the floor.

"Hey that was ...?!" She started to yell only to be cut off when his lips captured hers again. Giving up she rubbed her hands over his chest as his body pressed into hers. Her eyes closed as she concentrated on every touch and every feel, her eyes opened when she heard the sound of a zipper. She looked up him as their eyes locked.

"I want you to be looking at me," he said as he positioned his body over hers. His eyes held an intense warmth and passion that made her realize how much he had been love with her all those years. Her body relaxed as she stared into his eyes, a moan escaping her lips when he entered her as she forced her eyes to stay open. As he watched the pleasure cross over her face. He begin to slowly move in and out of her, pulling almost completely out before thrusting back in hard and deep electing a moan from her throat.

The pleasure was amazing, Kagome has never felt good before, Inuyasha never made her feel such pleasure before. But Sesshoumaru was going agonizingly slow, "Sesshoumaru...please...faster."

Sesshoumaru felt a grin cross his lips as he complied with her wish, "of course."

Lifting up so that he was on his elbows he began to thrust in and out of her with Youkai speed, her body arched up with each thrust allowing him to thrust deeply into her. A cry escaped her lips when he found her g-spot, twisting his body he repeated thrusted into the same spot forcing her to have to cling to him as cries of pleasure escaped her lips. He was enjoying the screams of pleasure that he was bringing from her lips.

Wrapping his arm around her body he bent her so that her legs were against his shoulders the new position allowing him to slam into her g-spot faster and harder. His hand slipped between then his claw finding her jewel again rubbing it and watching in anticipation as she was thrown into another orgasm feeling her juices explode around his shaft. Sounds of wet skin slapping against skin mixing with Kagome's cries of pleasure. He led through three more organisms before he gripped her waist slamming hard and deep until he hit her cervix allowing his own orgasm to take over as his seed filled her body.

When he started to pull out her arms wrapped around him stopping him, "hmm stay..." He nodded in understanding wrapping his arms around her as he laid back pulling the sheets around them holding her close.

Kagome laid her head on his chest closing her eyes as she curled into his warmth whispering, "I love you Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru brushed her hair from her face as he spoke softly, "I love you too Kagome. Sleep well." He kisses her forehead watching as she drifted asleep. He closed his own eyes allowing sleep to take over.


	6. A New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual situations, adult content

Kagome awoke to small strips of sunlight peeking through her trailer's curtains. Cracking her eyes open she let out a large yawn, stretching her body to get the kinks out. Her eye blinked tiredly when she felt a weight across her waist, and another just under her head. Purple stripes peeked out at her from beneath the cotton blanket that was layered above the sheets. As the morning fog in her mind began to clear, she felt her cheeks heat up in a blush as the memories from the night before came to her. Her head tilted as she glanced over Sesshoumaru's sleeping face, a soft smile forming on her lips. She lifted a hand gently brushing her fingers across the stripes on his cheek. The clock beside the bed glared 8:00am at her as she frowned.

She hated being up so early after a performance the night before, but she was surprised that Sesshoumaru was still sleeping beside her. He was usually up just before dawn to make sure everything was set up for the next show. She giggled at the thought of 'Mr. Everything Must Be Perfect' oversleeping.

Sesshoumaru's eyes cracked open as they narrowed, "and what pray has you in such a giddy mood so early in the morning."

She started giggling even more, "just the thought that even you could actually oversleep just like everyone else."

He slowly sat up one arm staying wrapped around her waist the other running a claw through his hair, he yawned a fanged yawn, "even I my dear can be pushed to exhaustion. Dealing with fools and incompetents takes a great deal of energy."

She playfully slapped his arm, "oh come now, you consider the troupe your family. Be honest, you'd hate to see any of them leave."

He had to admit she got him there, not that he would admit it aloud, "there is always an exception." He did not say what he was thinking, not wanting to upset her. Speaking of upsetting her, there was things he had to discuss with her that could not wait, due to another show being that night. "There is something I wish to discuss with you."

Kagome frowned at the tone Sesshoumaru was using, she could tell instantly where the conversation was going, "….it's about Inuyasha isn't it…."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he pulled her closer to him, so that her head was leaning against his shoulder, and both his arms were around her waist. "Yes, Until Inuyasha has…recovered, I will have Kouga and his wolves take over his acting slot. Once Inuyasha has recovered…we will discuss things more thoroughly."

She stiffened a bit in his arms, despite the fact that she was now with Sesshoumaru, someone who loved her for her. She was still very very sore at Inuyasha…no…sore wasn't a strong enough word. Hate was a strong word but, at the moment, it described partly how she felt. And she was known to be able to hold a grudge if pushed too far, for a very long time.

"I don't want to talk about that right now, but I will go with whatever you decide, you are our leader." She replied, closing her eyes and leaning into his hold.

"I will not do anything about it until I consult you first," he said, leaning his chin on the back of her head. "For now, do not worry about the half-breed, there will be another time to discuss it more."

"Thank you," she smiled, she yawned again and stretched, "hmm looks like it's time to start the morning routines."

Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck, kissing it gently, he hadn't marked her yet, but he planned on waiting until a more appropriate time. His Kagome was still healing from a broken heart, and he wanted to wait until the time was perfect to bestow his mating mark upon her. He felt her start to wiggle in his arms and opened his eyes watching her.

She tilted her head slightly, "ummm…could you release me Sesshoumaru, I need to use the facilities."

He chuckled as she slid his arms from around her; she smiled and headed for the bathroom.

When she returned he was already dressed in a pair of black pants, white button-up top, and a purple vest. She blinked, the clothes were clean set, which meant he had left her trailer and then returned before she had left the bathroom. She smiled, shaking her head and walked over to her dresser, she could feel his eyes watching her. Her face heated up slightly, she didn't know why she was feeling more daring, but as she bent to go through the drawers she swung her hips a bit.

His eyes narrowed as he watched her swaying hips as she walked to the dresser, then when she bent over her luscious bottom sticking out. He would have been foolish to pass up the opportunity. With his youkai speed he was behind her, undoing his pants and entering her sheath in one swift motion.

Kagome cried out in surprise and pleasure, she hadn't expected him to pull that trick on her, even though she didn't mind a single bit. She tilted her head back as her hands gripped the edge of the dresser, she could feel his claws digging into her hips as slammed into her from behind. One of his claws slid up her side to her breast squeezing and pulling on them causing her to cry out louder in pleasure.

Hearing her grow louder, Sesshoumaru used the one hand at her hips to lift her, causing her upper body to lean against the dresser, the movement allowing him a better angle to move with her. Her cries grew louder as she felt him hit her g-spot, her nails digging at the dresser as she held on tighter. He continued to slam harder and quicker at the pleasurable spot with her, feeling her walls beginning to tighten around him. Her body was still highly sensitive from the night before making the movements all the more pleasurable; he knew she wasn't going to last long.

Kagome's eyes clenched closed when her vision began to light up, when she felt him slide out almost the way only to slam back in hard, a scream of pleasure escaped her lips as her orgasm racked her body. When he felt her walls clamp down on him, her juices flowing around him, he gripped her hip harder and began to increase to a demonic pace.

Sesshoumaru let out an approving growl when he heard and felt her go through another orgasm, her screams and cries of pleasure music to his ears. Soon he felt it was time and moving both claws to hips, he held her tightly as he slammed in one final time, sheathing himself all the way to her cervix. His body pulsed as he released into her, filling her womb once again with his seed.

As Kagome came down from her high she felt him slowly slide out of her, feeling a combination of their juices dripping down her legs. Her eyes closed as she leaned her head against the dresser, "hmm that was amazing."

Sesshoumaru chuckled nipping the back of her shoulder gently, "be careful my dear, if you keep parading around like that, I'll be more than happy to repeat this event."

Kagome giggled, "I'll remember that."

"Hmm this Sesshoumaru must turn to his duties, come find me after you have dressed," kagome turned only to find him gone, "hey!" She narrowed her eyes before tilting her head, "…okay Sango's right…that is creepy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.~*~*~*~*~

Kagome exited the trailer, she had taken another nice hot shower not just because of her sore muscles, but also because she didn't want the ENTIRE troupe to be able to 'Smell' everything she'd been up to. Although she knew Sesshoumaru would be more than happy to let them smell it on her, proof that she was his now. She just didn't want to deal with all the bugging, questions and comments that might arise.

She ran a hand through her hair as a cool breeze blew through it, she had opted for a blue skirt similar to her purple, with gold coins. And a purple tube top with lightly purple sheer see-through sleeves that had spilt up the middle, making it look like it was draped off her arms. Her raven hair was held up by an emerald flower clip. And gold sandals with blue ribbon draped around her leg to just below her knees, tied and clipped together with gold crescent moons.

She decided to stop by Sango's trailer first knowing that Sesshoumaru would be busy rearranging the acts. She had barely reached the outskirts of Sango's trailer section when the trailer door opened, Kohaku was exiting the trailer.

"Hey Kohaku!" Kagome called as she walked up to him.

"Good Morning, Kagome," Kohaku smiled, Kagome was like another big-sister to him. "Sango's already up, go ahead in."

"Thanks," Kagome said cheerfully as he opened the door for her, "hey sango!"

Sango looked up from her couch when she heard Kagome, a grin crossing her lips," Hey Kags! Soooo how was last night!"

Kagome's face lit up red as she cried out in embarrassment," Sango!"

Kohaku's laughter could be heard as the door shut leaving the two girls alone, Sango burst out laughing as Kagome turned red ear to ear, "that good huh!"

"Oooooooh! Saaaaannnngggggoooooo!" Kagome yelled, picking up a pillow off the couch and hitting Sango across the head.

The reaction caused Sango to laugh even harder causing her to cough as her voice turned hoarse, "ok ok! I'm sorry Kagome!"

Kagome stomped her foot before sitting down still stewing in embarrassment, "I should kill you for that too. You took off on purpose last night!"

"Hahaha guilty as charged," Sango choked out, while trying to stop laughing. "Come on Kags, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it. And now you've got someone a lot better than the jerk."

Kagome pursed her lips, eyes narrowing before smiling again, "hmm yeah you're right. I should thank you…after I kill you."

"Nah, I'm your best-friend, it wouldn't be fun without me," Sango pointed out as she finally got control of herself, and retrieved some citrus tea for them.

"Hmm, yeah it wouldn't," Kagome looked over the table at what Sango had been working on before she arrived.

The table was covered in small daggers, triangle shaped cuts at the end where someone's finger could loop through. A rose engraved in the handle and vines in the blade part.

"Oh that's a new act Kohaku and I were working on," Sango said, when she returned catching Kagome's eyes wandering over the table. "We thought a knife throwing act could be added into the shows."

Kagome took her tea from Sango sipping it as she rang a finger along the handles, "hmm sounds like a great idea. Could you teach me as well, I'd love to learn something else to know other than just riding in shooting arrows."

Sango sat down with a thoughtful look, "sure, I wouldn't mind teaching you Kagome. But we should probably take it up with Sesshoumaru first and see what he thinks of the idea."

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll agree," Kagome said cheerfully, glad to finally be able to find something else to participate in.

Sango shook her head at Kagome's enthusiasm; she had the feeling that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be as agreeable, now that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were finally a couple. But she had no qualms about teaching Kagome, who she thought of as a sister, an act they could do together.

"So, tell me the details girl, how was it," Sango pulled her legs in so that she was leaning on her knees to Kagome with a big grin.

Kagome sighed with a smile, she knew Sango was going to bug her until she spilled the details, "it was amazing, I've never felt it so strong before." Her cheeks turned red, but she gave in and told Sango everything about the night before and then what happened that morning. "and then I turned around and he was nowhere to be seen, you were right, it is creepy when he does that."

Sango fell back laughing, "ahah, wow and I thought Miroku was lecherous. Looks like Sesshoumaru can be just as sexy and kinky." Kagome's face brightened red again, Sango shook her head, gaining control herself, "but seriously, I'm happy for you Kags. It's great to see you happy as you are now, and I know Sesshoumaru can keep you that way."

"Hmm…but he didn't mark me Sango," Kagome's eyes lowered, she knew Sesshoumaru probably had a reason. But thinking about it, also worried her a bit.

"Because he's a gentleman, he loves you Kagome, don't ever doubt that," Sango pointed out hugging her soul sister. "And I'm sure he wants to wait for a more appropriate time to bestow his mark, after all, a mating mark is a very special thing. And know him being a perfectionist, he probably wants the time to be perfect."

A smile crossed Kagome's lips as she nodded, knowing that Sango was probably right, which she usually was all the time lately, "thanks Sango. I'll remember that, well, I better go find him. He asked me to come looking for him after I got dressed."

"Better leave now then," Sango laughed, "you're running late on him."

After leaving Sango's trailer Kagome made her way across the grounds keeping an eye out for Sesshoumaru, she had just rounded a corner when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," she started, before freezing when she realized it was Kikyo, "…kikyo…"

"Kagome," Kikyo said, her tone held a slight edge to it, she was carrying a tray. Upon the tray were two bowls of steaming broth, and a few herbs that were used to help with pain and healing.

Kagome stepped aside to allow her by not wanting to have been around her any longer then she had to. Only a nod of Kikyo's head gave her any acknowledgement, she watched as Kikyo carried the tray to her trailer. Kagome turned back to head in the direction she had been going before running into Kikyo. She saw the troupe cook set up around the dining area, not looking too pleased.

"Hn, as far as I'm concerned the witch and her half breed can go get food elsewhere," the cook was grumbling. He was a boar youkai with large tusks at least 12 inches long, and sharp as a tiger's fang, he was also the best cook Kagome had ever come across. He looked up when he picked up her scent, a large smile gracing his face, "ah Lady Kagome, good morning to ya."

"Good morning Koran," Kagome smiled, walking over to him.

Koran stood over a large bowling cauldron, stirring something that was giving off a scent that made Kagome's stomach growl, a blush crossed her cheeks, "ah sorry, I have yet to have breakfast this morning."

Koran chuckled, "then would you do me the pleasure of trying my new recipe. It's a vegetable stew with small amounts of beef that's been seasoned to perfection. I would be honored if you told me what you think."

"Thank you, Koran," Kagome at a table underneath the dining tent. "I'd love to try it, it smells great."

Koran scooped up a large spoonful depositing it into a bowl, setting it before her, he took a step back. He rubbed his hands in anticipation of her reaction. Kagome took a spoonful, blowing on it to cool it, before taking a bite.

Her face lit up in surprise, it was really good, "it's delicious Koran! You really outdid yourself this time."

"Thank you, Lady Kagome," Koran said, pleased as ever to hear her say so.

"You're welcome, Koran," Kagome replied taking another bite, "let me know the next time you try a new receipe."

"Certainly," Koran said happily, he turned to serve other troupe members who had been lured in by the wonderful scent.

Kagome took her time to enjoy her meal, even though she knew Sesshoumaru would be wondering where she was.

"Ah, there you are," speak of the devil, Kagome tilted her head, a spoonful of stew stuffed in her mouth. She watched as Sesshoumaru walked up to the table, raising a brow at her. Kagome took the spoon out of her mouth, swallowing the large bite, with one big gulp. "Oh, sorry, you have to try Koran's new recipe, it's delicious. He really outdid himself this time."

"Hmm really," Sesshoumaru said, watching her amused, "if he was able to lure you here, before meeting up with me."

Kagome smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders, "I was hungry so sue me, I didn't have any breakfast this morning."

"Ah, I could have changed that," Sesshoumaru said, making her choke on a spoonful of stew. Causing Sesshoumaru to have to pat her back as she burst into a coughing fit. "I was speaking of cinnamon sourdough French toast, is that not your favorite."

"ugh *cough* yeah *cough* it *cough* is," Kagome grabbed a water bottle that was tossed to her by one of the troupe members. She chugged down half before taking a deep breath, her cheeks were red slightly, embarrassed at herself for allowing her mind to think he had meant something else.

Sesshoumaru felt a smirk curve to lips, knowing exactly what her mind must have been wondering to, he chose to not comment on it. Instead when she went to take a bit of her soup, he leaned in turning her head and curling his tongue with hers tasting the stew in a deep kiss. Kagome was caught off guard and could only stare as he pulled back again licking his lips, "well, it seems Koran really has outdone himself this time."

Kagome couldn't trust herself to speak and nodded in reply, she almost jumped when Koran returned setting another bowl on the table, "here ya go Lord Sesshoumaru. I'm glad to hear you compliment me."

Kagome kept her face hidden as she tried to concentrate on her meal, Sesshoumaru almost chuckled at her reaction before nodding his head to Koran, "you are welcome Koran. I hear you are keeping 'everyone' fed today."

"Aye, I made sure the witch got breakfast for two, as well," Koran replied non-to-happily. There were many more of the troupe learning what had transpired after Opening night, and none were too pleased with their two troupe members, who were now being ignored.

Sesshoumaru nodded and Koran took that as his leave, he turned and headed back to his duties. As they ate, Kagome finally found her voice again, "Sango has agreed to help teach me a new act."

"Hn, that's great, what other act did you consider trying?" Sesshoumaru asked, glad that there would be something else to help keep her mind distracted, from the witch and her hanyou.

"Knife-throwing," Kagome almost said, too soft to be heard, closing one eye as she looked at him nervously.

Sesshoumaru took a bite of food before looking at her sternly, if not for his superior hearing he would not have heard her, "no."

Kagome turned to him eyes wide, "why not?!"

"I will not let my future mate endanger herself," Sesshoumaru pointed out as if that was the end of it.

"Oh come on Sesshoumaru, it's not THAT dangerous, especially if Sango has agreed to teach me," Kagome pointed accusingly, "you know she'd never endanger me. And I really want to learn, I'm tired of only being the Archer. I want to be able to contribute something else to show. Besides…it'll help with my stress too."

Sesshoumaru knew she made a valid point, the beast mistress would never endanger someone she considered a sister. And he did understand Kagome wanting to contribute more to the show. His brow raised in question when she mentioned it helping with stress.

"And how pray would it do that?" Sesshoumaru asked, curious to know her answer.

"because I could imagine the target was Kikyo or Inuyasha," Kagome replied, as she finished her meal.

Sesshoumaru let her words bring thought to his mind as he considered the idea, in fact it was a very good idea. The witch needed to earn keep within the troupe, and he knew it could help Kagome cope with what had transpired. Therefore, he gave in, "very well, but I will not approve your performance, until I have seen proof that you are able to perform without any danger to yourself."

Kagome jumped up happily throwing her arms around him, "thank you Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru sighed, he still wasn't fond of the idea, but if he said no he knew she'd still do it. As he was finishing his meal, Kouga entered the dining area, perfect timing. "Kouga, you and your wolves will be taking over Inuyasha's acting slot."

Kouga smirked plopping down onto the other side of the table, with his legs crossed in a sitting position, tail swiping the ground, "so you've given the half-breed the boot. Good, the mutt deserves it after what he did to Kagome."

Kagome stared at her empty bowl with narrowed eyes, she was surprised at herself though, even after running into Kikyo that morning she didn't break down or get angry. She'd be lying if she acted like she still didn't want Inuyasha to hurt, like he had hurt her.

Kouga looked over her, "what's up Kags? You're not still worrying about the mutt are you? He's a half-breed, after a few days he'll be back to normal. Even though he could still use another good beating."

Kagome looked up quickly, "of course not, I stopped worrying about Inuyasha the minute I ended it. He's Kikyo problem now, not mine, as far as I'm concerned they are now merely co-troupe members, nothing more."

Kagome gathered her empty bowl as she let a cheerful smile cross her face again, "excuse me, I have to go tell Sango she can teach me a new act."

Kouga watched her go, curiosity on his face as he glanced at Sesshoumaru, "new act?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he sighed, "our beast mistress will be teaching Kagome knife-throwing."

Kouga's eyes widened in surprise, "and you agreed to it?!" Sesshoumaru gave him a look that told him to shut up, Kouga quickly changed his words, "ah, you were against it but she talked you into it." Sesshoumaru rubbed the bridge of his nose, just below his eyes, a headache was forming. Kouga shook his head laughing, "ahah she's got you wrapped around her finger." At another death glare from Sesshoumaru, made Kouga throw his eyes up in surrender.

"Careful wolf, you try my patience today," Sesshoumaru warned, standing up to finish his rounds.

~*~*~*~*~ with Kagome ~*~*~*~*~

Kagome reached Sango's trailer and knocked twice before entering, "Sango, it's me."

Sango was in the living room again, this time she had her outfit from the night before out, everything else needed for the show was scattered over the table, "hey Kagome, what's up?"

"Sesshoumaru's agreed to let you teach me knife-throwing," Kagome said cheerfully, as she hopped onto the couch beside her friend. "He was reluctant at first but he agreed that it would help my stress, and give me something more to contribute to the show."

"That's great," Sango was shocked that Sesshoumaru agreed, but she also had a feeling, that he'd agree to anything that makes Kagome happy. "We'll start tomorrow then."

"Great!" Kagome clapped her hands.

Sango shook her head at Kagome's enthusiasm, before placing her hands on her hips shaking a finger at Kagome, "don't get too overly excited. You'll have a LOT of practicing to do."

Kagome giggled, waving Sango off, "of course, I can handle it. I'm just glad to finally be able to have more to contribute to the show."

Sango's eyes softened, she smiled at her sister-like friend, "I know you can. And don't go doubting your importance to the show, your archery act helps hold this show together. Without you it would just be another animal show between Kouga's wolves, and mine and Kohaku's act."

Kagome frowned slightly, "you'd still have the warrior act."

Sango rolled her eyes leaning on an elbow, "just an idiot waving around a sword." she twirled a finger, "Whoopie-dippy-doo, I highly doubt Sesshoumaru would have even considered keeping that act without your Archery act. I bet if we did a survey with the guest on which acts they prefer that idiot's act wouldn't even rank among the top 3."

Kagome smiled laughing slightly, she looked up when Kohaku reentered the trailer, "hey Kagome, Sesshoumaru's looking for you. Something about moving your Archery slot up, since Kouga and the wolves are taking the idiot's slot. Looks like it might affect the timing of when you enter the tent."

"Oh alright, I should go meet with him then," Kagome hopped off the catch, "see you guys at the show then."

"Later Kags," Sango called, watching Kagome practically race out of the trailer. She smiled, shaking her head, at least her sister-like friend was a lot happier.

"Looks like Sesshoumaru is already making her more cheerful than the idiot ever did," Kohaku sat down beside his sister.

"Yeah, I've noticed it as well," Sango agreed.

"Soo," he tilted his head looking at the table and dagger setting, "word is you're going to train Kagome in knife throwing."

"Yeah, wait.." she narrowed her eyes on him, "how do you know that already. Kagome just told me that Sesshoumaru agreed."

He grinned, grabbing an apple from a fruits basket next to the couch, "the entire troupe already knows. Word got around fast about Kagome trying to convince Sesshoumaru to let her. He was actually against it, and only agreed after she begged him to let her do it. Heh, everyone knew he could never refuse a request from her."

She groaned facepalming, so that's how Kagome got Sesshoumaru to agree.

"Well, good luck sis," he laughed, patting her shoulder. "You're going to need it, cause if anything happens to her. You'll be the one at the end of Sesshoumaru's wrath."

She narrowed her eyes, swatting at her brother, "if I go down, I'm taking you with me. Because you're going to help me train her, little brother"

"Wwwwhaaaaat!" Kohaku yelled, his apple falling to the ground, "why do I have to help?!"

"Because if you don't I'll tell Sesshoumaru it was all your idea," Sango replied, heading to her room for a quick nap before the show.

"Hey no fair!" Kohaku yelled after her, but the door was already closed, he groaned a hand on his forehead. "How do I always get pulled into these meses." He sighed heading to take a nap of his own, he was going to need all the rest he could get.

~*~*~*~*~ With Sesshoumaru ~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru had finished his rounds and was now sitting at a table in his trailer, drinking a cup of sake. A knock came at the door, he closed his eyes taking a sip, "Come in."

Kagome entered, "You wanted to go over the time slot changes with me?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru waved a hand for her to sit, a pot of tea was already waiting on the table for her. "You will enter before Kouga and his wolves, and then Kaze and Blaze will enter after. Even moving the acts around leaves us with a shorter show, though it can't be helped with it being a last minute change."

Kagome nodded, pouring herself a cup of tea, "i'm sure we'll still pull off a great show. Plus, once I learn the new act we will be able to add it into the show and make the show longer."

"I will only add it into the show once I am certain you are in no danger," Sesshoumaru stated, "If I am not satisfied that it can be performed without danger to yourself I assign Sango and Kohaku."

"Oh don't worry," Kagome had a big grin on her face, winking at him, "I have no plans to back out on this. I actually think it'll be quite fun."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "your definition of fun seems to be considerably different from what I consider it to be."

~*~*~*~ After the show ~*~*~*~

Kagome exited the tent with a sigh of relief, before smiling at looking back at the sounds of cheering that was echoing from the tent. Even with the acts being shifted around and a shorter show, the show was still a big hit.

"Wow, that they still loved it," Kouga walked up beside her, his wolves racing off to the anime tent.

"Yeah, i'm so glad," Kagome sighed cheerfully, "i was a little worried that people might not like the change."

"See, told ya," Sango grinned walking out with Kohaku, "even without the swordsman act, the show is still a hit."

"Hahaha, yeah you were right," Kagome laughed, her eyes lit up when Sesshoumaru walked out.

Sango grinned and waved, "don't keep her up too late. She needs to be up early for training."

Kagome's face went red as Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling against his body, "I will make sure is well rested."

"uh huh," Kouga raised an eyebrow, he grunted when he received a hard elbow to his stomach.

*cough* *Cough*

Kagome blinked around Sesshoumaru's shoulder to Kouga, "you okay Kough? You're not getting sick are you?"

"No...I'm..Fine.." Kouga coughed out, sending a glare at Sesshoumaru, "just..need something to drink."

"Oh okay, well let me know if you are coming down with something," Kagome said smiling, "I could whip a tea for you."

"Yeah thanks," Kouga waved, as he headed for his trailer.

"The wolf will be fine," Sesshoumaru stated, he leaned in nuzzling her neck. "Now, let's go get you into bed."

"Yeah yeah," Kagome rolled her eyes, she started to head for her trailer, but he wrapped an arm around her pulling back against him.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked her.

"To my trailer to head to bed," Kagome replied, tilting her head looking at him curiously.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked, running gently over her lips before leaning in and kissing her deeply.

Kagome gasped softly, her arms wrapping around his neck, her fingers sliding into his hair as she pressed herself against him. The kiss was so hot and powerful she found her legs turning to jelly beneath her, his arm wrapping around her waist held her up as he deepened the kiss. When the kiss ended, her eyes were half close, her chest rising and falling with deep breaths.

He smiled, brushing his nail over her lips again, "Goodnight my little archer."

"Hmm, goodnight my ringmaster," Kagome purred, she slid from his arms making her way back to her trailer. She was severely tempted to turn around and run back into his arms, but the rational part of her brain was pointing out that Sango would not be merciful in the morning. Though Sesshoumaru was right, he certainly was making it so she got her rest. Her brain was shutting down with that kiss, so when she entered her trailer, she barely got changed into pjs before she was out like a light. A smile on her lips as her dreams were filled with her silver haired ringmaster.


End file.
